


Earned

by sinestrated



Series: Past Tense [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Gags, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated
Summary: Paz returns from a trip offworld with some unique gifts.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Past Tense [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675399
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Earned

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of these pieces aren't posted in chronological order. I've only got 1-2 that continue beyond "Settled". The rest can really take place at any point in the timeline. I'll try to keep the tags accurate.

Ruun’s face lit up the instant she opened the door. “ _ Buir! _ ”

Paz grinned and swept her up in his arms as she giggled. Scampering footsteps approached and he turned to welcome her brother as well, squeezing them close as his heart swelled. Gods, it was good to be home.

“You bastard.” Din had his helm on, and Paz felt more than saw his husband’s amused smile as he walked up. “You said in the transmission yesterday that you were still in the Poktay System.”

Paz shrugged. “I may have been off by a couple hundred lightyears,” he said, reaching forward to pull Din in, his husband fitting as always against him like he’d been made for it. “Surprise.”

Din shook his head and reached up to remove his helm. Paz did the same and dipped his head for a kiss, warm and supple and everything he’d been dreaming of for the past three weeks. Gods, nothing beat this: Din’s scent and soft, familiar taste, the gentle touch of his fingers as he subtly checked Paz over for injuries, the way his husband’s body molded so easily to his as they relearned each other after almost a month apart.

Of course, the peace only lasted for about five seconds before they were interrupted by exaggerated gagging noises. “Will you two stop being so  _ gross, _ ” Ruun said, as Roan blushed and looked away behind her. Paz grinned and reached down to pinch Din’s ass beneath his cape.

“You have no idea,” he said, even as his husband squeaked and smacked his arm. Ruun rolled her eyes and Roan looked halfway between embarrassed and amused, and Paz couldn’t help but laugh. Yeah, definitely good to be home.

It turned out he’d gotten back just in time for dinner, much to the twins’ poorly-concealed delight. Paz wasn’t sure whether to be proud or intensely uncomfortable with the orgasmic faces Roan and Ruun made as they wolfed down double helpings of his twice-spiced  _ pirpaak’nar _ while Din looked on, vaguely embarrassed. Paz’s husband was a wonderful human being, a skilled fighter and an amazing father and a Mandalorian through and through, but how one single person could suck at cooking so badly he really had no idea. He wouldn’t be surprised if Din had fed the twins nothing but field rations for the past three weeks.

Not that that was even close to being a deal breaker. Din could burn water—and actually had, on one very drunken and memorable night—and Paz would still be totally gone for him. You could forgive anything, when it came to the other half of your soul.

“So.” 

He blinked and turned to see Ruun watching him across the table with a look he had only ever seen on a Hutt negotiating a particularly valuable bounty. It was rather unnerving, coming from a thirteen-year-old. “You said you brought presents,” their daughter continued.

“Ah, so I did.” Paz grabbed his travel bag and rummaged around. “Cool thing about Alkabi Beta: you can find anything there, so long as you look hard enough.” 

He produced two wrapped packages which the twins accepted with reverence and quiet thanks. Paz couldn’t help but smile as he watched Ruun and Roan slowly unwrap their gifts, none of the impatient ripping and tearing that characterized their peers. They were growing up so fast, sometimes he couldn’t even wrap his head around it, but times like this were a good reminder: no matter what path they took, whether they swore the Creed or went off to make their own way in the galaxy, Paz would always be proud that he and Din had raised these two strong, kindhearted souls, had managed to contribute just a bit of good to a universe so rampant with chaos and darkness.

A gentle touch to the back of his neck, and he looked up to see Din’s soft smile. His husband said nothing, just rubbed his thumb gently beneath the neckline of Paz’s shirt, and Paz sighed and relaxed into it—at least until Roan yelped.

“Whoa, is this a real Kuruba volume?” he cried, hugging the thick tome to his chest. “Like,  _ authentic? _ Holy shi—spirits, it even smells like their leather!”

“Softburst rounds!” Ruun held up the box of ammunition as if it were a newly-discovered ancient artifact. “ _ Buirok,  _ look! They explode in multiple colors too! Can we go shoot them? Please?”

Din chuckled. “Well, I don’t see why n—”

“Maybe later,” Paz interrupted, perhaps a little too quickly. Din’s fingers on his skin paused in their movements as Ruun narrowed her eyes.

“Why?” she asked, in a long, drawn-out fashion that implied she already knew the answer.

Paz gave it to her anyway, tilting his head up at Din. “I’ve got a present for him too,” he said, and let his grin go just this side of wicked, “but he can’t open it in front of you two.”

Din’s fingers spasmed on the back of his neck. A look of utter horror overtook Roan’s face, while his sister reared back as if she’d just been told to swallow a Kowakian eyeball. “Oh gods,  _ Buir _ , that’s so—ugh!” 

She shot to her feet and turned toward the door, then reconsidered and hurried over to hug him. “I love you,” she mumbled into his shoulder, then quickly stepped back and grabbed her brother by the wrist. “Come on, Roan. Maybe Inyc’ll let us borrow her rifle while these two are being totally gross.”

And then they were out the door. Paz had just about two seconds to enjoy the silence before Din sighed, ever long-suffering. “Really?”

“What?” He turned to peer up at his husband with a lazy smile. “Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking the same thing.”

Din rolled his eyes, but there was no bite to his voice and his movements were smooth and deliberate as he rounded Paz’s chair and lowered onto his lap, an easy, familiar weight. “Well then,” his husband said, resting his hands lazily on the pauldrons at Paz’s shoulders. “A present, huh?”

Paz hummed and kissed him, soft. “Two, actually,” he murmured against the younger man’s lips. “Though you’ll have to earn the second one.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” His husband’s hands slid under his cuirass and his tunic, seeking out skin. His brow furrowed just slightly. “You sure you’re okay, though. Nothing went wrong on the job?”

“No.” Truthfully, Paz would’ve enjoyed it more if the shit had actually hit the fan. He wasn’t really cut out for these bodyguard gigs, so fucking boring and predictable, but the anxious merchant client offered decent pay and the opportunity to visit Alkabi Beta, a rich industrial planet that was basically the biggest bazaar in the quadrant, had been too good to turn down. And it got him Din’s gift, which was just the icing on the cake.

“Okay.” Din didn’t press further. Another thing Paz loved so desperately about his husband: that he always took him at his word, trusted him so completely. It was humbling, to say the least. “So how do you suggest I go about earning this present?”

“Hmm.” Paz surged forward to kiss him, nothing gentle about it as their tongues tangled, hot and slick. Din sighed and rocked into him, a telltale hot firmness pressing against Paz’s front and sending a rush of warm arousal down between his own legs. He reached down to cup Din’s bulge, drinking in his husband’s soft groan as he leaned in and whispered, “How about we start with you going to your knees.”

The way Din’s mouth fell open at that, skin flushing beautifully as he stared at Paz like he’d just offered him the whole galaxy on a plate, was enough to bring Paz to full hardness, pants suddenly far too tight. He ignored the discomfort though, watching as his husband slid obediently down to the floor, sweeping his cape out behind him with practiced ease as his other hand reached for the clasp of Paz’s pants. He faltered though, when Paz wrapped long fingers around his wrist.

He had to admit he nearly lost the plot then. The way Din peered up at him, cheeks flushed, eyes dark with desire and his mouth half-open like he was already imagining Paz’s cock stuffed down his throat—it was a difficult picture to resist on the best of days, and gods, it  _ had _ been three whole weeks. His cock twitched in his pants and Paz took a deep breath, felt Din turn his hand slowly to brush comforting fingers over his skin. His husband said nothing, though, patiently awaiting further instructions, and at last when he felt the arousal settle just a bit Paz sighed and shifted back, bringing Din’s wrist up to press a kiss to the soft skin before turning to rummage once again through his bag.

It took no time at all to locate the package: small and innocuous with a sterile seal. He popped it with a sharp hiss and dumped the contents into his palm, and smiled when Din’s eyes widened.

He hadn’t been lying before: you really could find anything on Alkabi Beta. The gag was surprisingly light in his hand, almost weightless, with smooth black leather straps and a clasp with a hole he could insert a lock into if he wanted. But that wasn’t what had Din staring and licking his lips, Paz knew. That would be the penis, black as night and made of supple repliskin, a perfect copy of Paz from the thick, bulbous head down to the last rib and swollen vein. He’d asked to have it shortened, of course—couldn’t have his husband suffocating in the middle of their next round, no matter how much Din seemed to love the idea—but Din didn’t seem to mind judging from the way he groaned and immediately wrapped his hand around the thick length of it, stroking once from base to tip.

“Holy shit,” his husband whispered, and yes, that definitely was a flush of arousal slowly making its way down his chest as he stared at the fake cock, hungry. “It feels...”

“Just like me?”

“No.” The vehemence of Din’s answer caught Paz a little off-guard, staring as the younger man looked up at him, fierce. “Nothing will ever feel like you,” Din said, and Paz swallowed against a sudden tightness in his throat.

“But you like it?” he asked, and was rewarded with a slow, honeyed smile as Din nodded and widened his knees, sinking down a couple inches as he gave the fake cock another slow, sensual stroke.

“Let me show you how much,” his husband said, and leaned forward to seal his lips over the shiny black head.

It wasn’t even his own dick, yet still Paz groaned, his cock giving a sympathetic throb as he watched Din’s mouth widen and stretch around the thick girth of it. His husband moaned and inched forward, taking the whole thing in one go and Paz swore softly as Din’s lips brushed his fingers where he held the gag. The younger man watched him with just a hint of smugness as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks to swallow the fake cock over and over and Paz sighed and reached down to caress his hair, little tingles of pleasure crackling down his spine and through all his extremities as he watched his husband enjoy himself on the toy.

And enjoying himself he was, judging from the way Din’s free hand was moving between his own legs. They couldn’t have that, though, not with everything else Paz had in store, so he tightened his fingers in Din’s hair, relishing the younger man’s low moan as he pushed the gag further in, black repliskin almost disappearing entirely past Din’s swollen pink lips before he pulled the straps around the back of his husband’s head and cinched them tight.

Din made a pleased, muffled little noise, eyes fluttering closed. Paz watched his jaw work, watched his husband acclimate to the feel of the gag heavy on his tongue, and when at last those dark eyes opened and fixed on him once again, he smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Din’s sweaty forehead. “Okay?”

The younger man nodded, then leaned forward to nuzzle the bulge in Paz’s pants. He hissed at the pressure and stood up, indicating the sleeping alcove off to the side of the living area. “Naked, on all fours,” he growled. “Make it happen.”

Din’s shaky sigh was muffled by the gag, but he nodded and hurried off. As the privacy screen swished shut behind his husband, Paz pressed the heel of his hand to his dick, sucking in a breath at the sharp pleasure-pain of it. He couldn’t come, not yet, no matter how hot it was seeing Din gagged so prettily. 

After all, he still had his husband’s second gift.

Undressing was an exercise in self-control. Paz took deep breaths as he removed his armor piece by piece, setting it all in a pile on the table before going for his tunic and pants. Soon enough he was nude, cock jutting proudly up and glistening with precome and, unable to resist, he reached down to pump it once, gasping at the rush of pleasure, familiar and long-missed. Fuck, he’d suffered over the last week, but oh, would it be worth it.

He turned and strode into the bedroom.

Sometime in the last six months, Din had acquired a rubinite heater on one of his bounties. Paz had no idea how he’d managed it and he could hardly believe it at first, but it was the real deal. They didn’t use it often—tip it over and you might trigger a nuclear winter—but evidently his husband thought the occasion special. The little device hummed in the corner, the whole room warm and cozy and comfortable, and Paz glanced at the rack against the far wall and smiled.

As with all the other living units in the Covert, their bed was little more than a horizontal metal grate bolted to the wall, barely big enough to fit them both. Still, they’d done their best with it: the pad was thin yet soft, the sheets old but warm, and Din, at least, looked comfortable enough. His husband knelt atop the rack on his hands and knees, dim light of the room playing beautifully over naked skin, and from this angle Paz could see everything: his cock hanging between his legs, flushed and thick; the swell of his balls dusted with pubic hair; and the firm, round globes of his ass with that dusky shadow in between.

Then, as Paz watched, Din turned his head. His husband’s gaze locked on his own, mouth still stretched tight around the gag as he let out a long, beautiful moan, arching his spine and spreading his legs wide so Paz could see his hole, puckered and pink and oh so ready. His husband was  _ presenting _ for him and he hissed and quickly squeezed the base of his cock, breathing through the rush of heat and arousal. Holy fuck was he lucky to have married this man.

Din whined, muffled, and pushed back against him immediately when Paz clambered up onto the rack but he set a firm hand between his husband’s shoulder blades, pressing him down into the thin mattress. “No,” he said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady by the skin of his teeth. “You gotta earn it, remember?”

He probably deserved the withered look Din threw him, but it promptly dissolved into a choked little noise as Paz pushed a finger inside without hesitation. He wasn’t stupid—he’d noticed the wet glisten of lube around Din’s hole, knew his husband would have prepped himself at least a little in anticipation of Paz returning home today. The younger man rarely had the patience to endure the long, slow process they usually required for Paz to fuck him, not after so much time apart, and Paz groaned as he watched his finger disappear into Din’s body, his husband as usual accepting him without question or fight.

It didn’t take long before Din was pushing back against him, rocking onto Paz’s finger as he whimpered through the gag. The sound turned decidedly indignant when Paz withdrew, his husband reaching back to smack his thigh, making him laugh as he climbed off the bed. “Easy, baby. I got you.”

He felt Din’s eyes on him as he went to their locker and rummaged around near the back for the locked box where they kept their toys. There weren’t many—they had kinks, sure, but they also lived with two very curious, very nosy teenagers—so it didn’t take him long to pick out the dildo. It was the only one in their collection; Din loved being fucked by the real thing and it wasn’t exactly difficult for Paz to indulge him, but sometimes he got into a mood. Like tonight, when the thought of his husband speared on both ends by thick artificial cock was enough to make him gasp and his cock jump, blurting precome.

Din seemed to like the idea too, if the way he whined and rutted against the bedsheets was any indication. Paz settled him with a gentle palm down his spine, then lifted the toy.

“You’re going to open yourself up with this,” he said, cracking open a lube capsule and smearing the dildo up with slick as Din watched, face flushed. “Get yourself all loose and ready for me. And if you do a good enough job, I’ll give you your second gift.”

With his free hand he grabbed Din’s wrist and guided it down between his legs. His husband’s fingers brushed his cock, making him hiss, then groped further down to cup his balls and Din moaned, eyelids fluttering shut as he weighed the fat, heavy sac in his palm, hot and huge and swollen with come.

“I,” Paz grunted, unable to resist thrusting up into the friction, “have not touched myself in seven fucking days. Do you know how fucking frustrating that was, spending every night thinking of your mouth and your cock and your pretty little hole and forcing myself not to touch? To keep all that hot jizz inside me so I could bring it all home to you?”

The noise Din made then was obscene even through the gag. His husband palmed his balls, groping blindly, desperate, greedy, and Paz growled and wrapped iron fingers around his wrist, forcing his hand back down onto the bed. “Do you want it?” he asked, even as Din whined and fought his hold. “Do you want me to fuck you, to fill you up with my load until you can’t keep it inside, until it’s dripping out of you?”

A desperate nod, followed by a high-pitched cry through the gag, his husband’s back bowing beautifully as Paz pushed the dildo inside. It wasn’t as big as he was, maybe the width of three of his fingers, and he stared in awe as Din’s body accepted the toy, that puckered hole opening up so easily around glistening softex. He stopped about halfway in, running his palms down Din’s sweaty sides as his husband trembled and made broken little noises. 

“Okay?” he asked, caressing Din’s hip, and smiled when the younger man breathed out and nodded. “Good. Now show me. Show me how much you want it.”

The dildo had a handle, textured to provide grip, and Paz stared as Din propped himself up on one elbow and reached back with his other hand to grasp it and  _ push _ . They both released simultaneous groans when the toy slid in another inch, and Paz wrapped a loose fist around his cock and sat back on his heels to enjoy the show.

And oh, a show it was. If Din was gorgeous at the worst of times then he was absolutely decadent now, legs splayed wide and cock dripping, the gag doing nothing to hide the pleased little sounds he made as he fucked himself with the dildo, pulling the glistening length of it almost all the way out before sinking back inside. His muscles bunched and flexed in the dim light of the room, shifting under his skin as he picked up the pace, ramming the dildo in with wet squelching noises, moaning as it filled him up and his hole stretched wide.

Paz, for his part, had to make a conscious effort to keep his fist loose, thrusting up into his hand at the same pace his husband set for the toy impaling him over and over. Fuck, it was so hot, seeing Din so wanton and desperate that he’d take a fake cock, whining and shuddering like it was the real thing. And then the younger man shoved the dildo in deep, his greedy hole nearly swallowing the whole thing handle and all, and his eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body shook as he drooled around the gag and Paz knew he’d hit his prostate, was keeping the head of the dildo pressed against that most intimate and pleasurable part of him and—

“Holy  _ fuck. _ ” He surged forward onto the bed, knocking Din’s hand aside to grip the toy himself. Din shuddered, a full-body quiver as Paz sank the dildo in another half-inch, then drew it out in a slow, careful slide. He took a moment to quickly inspect his husband’s hole, tracing the swollen pink rim with his thumb as Din trembled and twitched below him, but there didn’t seem to be any damage, just a slick, gaping entrance waiting for him to sink in and  _ take. _

Din’s muffled shriek when Paz breached him might have been worrisome if his husband hadn’t pushed back into it immediately, throbbing cock dripping all over the sheets. Paz didn’t hesitate: seizing the younger man’s hips, he drove forward without stopping, sinking into that warm, welcoming hole with no resistance until he was completely seated, balls pressed up against Din’s twitching rim. Gods, after a week of zero stimulation it was fucking  _ divine _ , that tight hot squeeze around his cock, the way Din cried out and writhed and shook beneath him. This— _ This _ was home, here on their bed, joined with the man he loved so deeply they were more one person than two. 

Of course, that was when Din lost his patience, curving his spine up like a cat to draw himself off Paz’s cock an inch, then shoving back to take him again, and Paz groaned and forced himself to hold still, staring as his husband fucked himself on his cock in tiny little movements, shaking hands clenched white-knuckled in the bedsheets. “Such a fucking slut,” he whispered, as Din whimpered and moved faster. “You could get yourself off like this, couldn’t you? Using my cock like one of our toys.”

He didn’t know if Din’s answering groan was agreement or not but it hardly mattered. Tightening his grip on the younger man’s hips he fucked forward with enough force to drive Din’s face into the pillow, his husband’s inner walls rippling and clenching around him. “Bet a toy can’t do this though,” he growled, pulling back until only the head remained inside, “Can’t make you—” He slammed back in as Din howled through the gag. “—feel this way, can’t— _ ungh _ —fuck you like this, can’t come so deep inside you and fill you up so fucking full—”

He highly doubted the muffled half-syllables tumbling through the gag were any sort of language. Din’s eyes were half-lidded, hair matted to his forehead with sweat and his chin shiny with drool as he took Paz’s thrusts, the metal rack squeaking beneath them. Paz wasn’t worried; it had held up under a lot worse and he picked up the pace, leaning down over Din to pant harshly into his ear.

“Can you feel it, baby?” he hissed, driving in hard just to feel his balls slap up against Din’s ass, drinking in his husband’s low moan. “Can you feel how heavy and full I am? Fuck, I’ve been waiting for this. Gonna come inside you so hard, gonna fill you up until you’re swollen and dripping with it, yeah, gonna give you such a huge fucking load you’ll taste it in the back of your throat, so much hot jizz so deep inside that you’ll finally fucking  _ catch _ —”

Din jerked beneath him, mewling around the gag. Paz grinned and pistoned his hips even harder, losing himself in that wet wonderful heat swallowing him over and over as he let his tongue loose. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be bred with my seed. Fuck, you’d get so fucking big, your belly all swollen and round with our kid—but no, it wouldn’t just be one, would it? Not with what I’m about to give you. Twins, triplets— _ fuck _ , a whole fucking litter, that’s what you’d carry, isn’t it, Din? That’s what you want, to be fat and swollen and bursting at the seams like a fucking well-bred bitch, and your armor wouldn’t fit so I’d just keep you locked up in here all day, all huge and round, naked and slick and ready for me to fuck whenever I want—”

Din’s high-pitched wail probably echoed through the entire Covert but Paz didn’t care,  _ couldn’t _ care, not when his husband’s body convulsed beneath him, inner muscles clamping down on Paz’s cock as Din twitched and shuddered and spurted all over the bed beneath them.  _ Completely untouched _ , and the sight of those long white streaks decorating the sheets below coupled with the beautiful sounds Din made, his husband entirely lost to orgasm just because Paz had done him so well—

It was too much. Paz grit his teeth and fucked into Din as deep as he could. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he hissed as his balls tightened up and pleasure seared through his body. Orgasm hit with the force of a cannon blast and he moaned long and low, feeling his cock jerk and twitch as he finally released the load he’d been saving, his balls contracting over and over to push out spurt after spurt of come. It went on forever, for minutes, hours even, and his world went a little gray at the edges as he just  _ kept coming _ , more and more pumping out of him in an endless flood, filling Din up until he couldn’t take any more, until thick white fluid leaked out of his hole around Paz’s cock. He groaned and thrust into it, fucking his seed deeper even as his husband whimpered and spasmed around him, until there was nothing left, until everything he had had been emptied and sucked up by Din’s greedy, hungry body.

His legs couldn’t seem to hold him and he collapsed sideways, just enough presence of mind to pull Din with him to avoid the wet spot. They lay there for a moment, panting, the warm air of the room almost too hot on Paz’s sweaty skin as he mouthed at the back of Din’s neck and waited for the world to stop spinning. Eventually it did, and his husband made a tired, satisfied little noise as Paz wrapped him up tight, one arm encirling the younger man’s waist while he reached up to undo the clasp of the gag. Din tugged the toy out and dropped it to the mattress, taking deep, shuddering breaths, and Paz kissed the back of his neck and splayed his palm over Din’s flat stomach, scratching gently at the soft hairs that led down between his legs.

“Too much?” he asked, and smiled at his husband’s breathless laugh.

“Perfect, as usual.” Din grasped his hand to press a kiss to his palm. “And you say I’ve got the filthy mouth.”

“Maybe next time I’ll be the quiet one.” It wasn’t a bad idea, though he’d definitely use their ball gag, not the one he’d just bought. Paz might’ve been open to trying a lot of things in bed but sucking a copy of his own dick was just fucking weird. 

Din, anyway, seemed to like the idea, judging from the way he pushed back against Paz, squirming a little when the movement shifted Paz’s softening cock inside him. Paz sighed and made to draw out completely, then paused when Din set a hand on his hip. “No,” his husband whispered, tugging, “Just a little longer. Please.”

“All right.” It wasn’t super comfortable, honestly, rapidly-cooling come oozing out of Din’s hole around his dick and making the sheets damp and clammy beneath them, but he couldn’t deny his husband anything on the best of days and he wasn’t about to start now. Especially when the younger man stroked his hip with his thumb, turning just enough to throw him a smug smile over his shoulder.

“That wasn’t my second present at all, was it?” he asked, and Paz chuckled.

“No, there’s a packet of Chimgurii incense in my bag,” he said, nuzzling the soft hairs at the back of Din’s neck. “Consider this a bonus. Interest for being so fucking hot.”

“I try,” Din answered, wiggling his ass a little, smiling when Paz laughed. His eyes went soft. “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”

“Yeah.” Paz leaned down to kiss him, tender. “Me too.”

Din sighed into his mouth and settled against him. Paz let himself relax. They’d have to get up soon, take a bout below the sonics and sterilize the sheets and go beg the twins’ forgiveness for the unexpected trauma, but for now he had Din in his arms, warm and sated and content, and it was all he’d ever needed.

The rest of the world could wait for now.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
